


You explained the infinite...

by Tokor_Tokor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant? Hopefully!, F/F, POsie - Eternal Game, oof the floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokor_Tokor/pseuds/Tokor_Tokor
Summary: "In this crazy, messed up world, being with you is the only thing that makes sense. You make me happier than I ever thought was possible. It is a privilege being yours and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Heck, I don't want to. So... will you marry me?"Or the inevitable.





	You explained the infinite...

Josette Saltzman knows, even before she wakes up, that it is going to be one of those deceptively mundane yet perfect days. So, she cherishes all of it and tries to commit every second to her memory; wanting to immortalize even the most seemingly trivial feeling in her head to revisit later on.

The way Penelope's hand feels wrapped up around her waist, warm and secure and safe. How their legs are so tangled up together, Josie can't begin to fathom where she ends and her girlfriend begins. And the steady beating of her heart that's so in sync with Penelope's, it aches something great inside of her.

Josie looks up at her and watches her sleep, a lot enamoured, as she snores softly. Penelope's mouth hangs open and she looks so innocent in that very moment that Josie falls in love with her all over again. Feeling a little sleepy, she snuggles closer and Penelope's hand tightens a bit around her, like a promise to never let go.

When Josie wakes up the next time, it's to green eyes and a soft smile.

"Good morning"  
She whispers, smiling.

"Morning."  
Penelope murmurs, grinning back.

"Were you watching me sleep?"  
Josie asks, amused.

"Yes."  
Her girlfriend replies easily.

"You know that is creepy, right?"

She just shrugs back in return.  
"You are worth the label."

Josie flushes at that. She still hasn't gotten used to Penelope's off-handed declarations of love.

"Well, tell that to the FBI agents probably spying on us."  
Josie fires back.

As Penelope laughs out loud, the pyromaniac witch can't help but feel butterflies erupt at the prospect of being the reason for that sound. It's music to her ears and she will never get tired of hearing it.

Penelope starts to untangle herself then.  
"I will get some breakfast."

"You don't have to..."  
Josie definitely does not whine.

"Yeah. But I want to."  
Penelope kisses her forehead.

As she starts to put on some clothes, Josie admires the view in front of her. Penelope catches her in the act and quirks an eyebrow.

"See something you like?"  
She is full-on smirking now.

"More like someone I love..."  
Josie informs her.

With the speed to rival a vampire's, Penelope is on her again and they are kissing. Josie responds back just as enthusiastically, but then her stomach starts to rumble. Penelope parts away, laughing a little.

"I am getting the food."  
With that, she leaves for the kitchen.

Some may argue that, even after a decade, Josie is still getting used to taking care of herself. And letting someone else take care of her. Or maybe, she is just really really really happy right now. So happy that she doesn't want Penelope to leave even for a second.

Being with the person you love might do that to you, she muses.

Soft touches, forehead kisses, and Penelope Park. It is everything Josie could have ever asked for and so much more...

Josie decides to get dressed too, donning on a pair of her shorts and Penelope's shirt. It still smells like her, Josie notes happily.

As she sits back on the bed Penelope walks in with a tray of food, wearing nothing but her white button-up and Josie is pretty sure her brain malfunctions. The simple, white garment barely covers the lady's thighs and her mind flashes back to what went down last night, or rather who on whom amongst other heavenly extracurricular activities, multiple times... And soon she is smiling like an idiot while she looks at her girlfriend.

Shoulder-length raven hair a mess, and with no makeup on, the sunlight streaming through the windows make Penelope seem like an honest-to-God angel.  
Sometimes it's still hard to believe that they are together again. But then the love of her life leans down to kiss her and Josie knows that this is real. 'Cause its better than anything she has ever dreamt of.

Penelope takes a seat beside her outstretched legs then, placing the platter of food on her knees. Josie notices a note peeking out on there and unfolds it, smiling to herself.

Look down, it says.

She does as she is told and finds Penelope Park on her knees, a velvet box in her hands with the most beautiful ring Josie's ever seen perched upon it.

Penelope starts then-  
"In this crazy, messed up world, being with you is the only thing that makes sense. You make me happier than I ever thought was possible. It is a privilege being yours and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Heck, I don't want to. So... will you marry me?"

As Josie looks on in pure disbelief at what is happening, struck dumb by the uncontainable happiness she feels in that moment, her future fiancé’s sincere smile morphs into her classic troublesome smirk.

"Plus, you know you want to."  
Only Penelope Park can ask someone to marry her and then make it seem like she is doing them a favour.

"Not until you say please."  
Josie huffs out then.

"What?! No!!!"  
Penelope exclaims, defiant.

At Josie's unimpressed look, she sighs out loud.  
"The things I do for you, Jojo..."

She reiterates again.  
"Josette Saltzman. Will you, _please_, marry me?"

"Yes!"  
Josie bursts out.

Penelope slides the ring on her finger and her hands cup Josie's face as their foreheads lean in towards each other, touching. After a kiss that lingers too long, Penelope pulls away.

"Will you change your last name to Park, if I say 'please' again?"

She gets smacked in the head for that, and as her wife-to-be starts to complain Josie thinks there is no better way to spend eternity than with Penelope Park.


End file.
